The National Toxicology Program (NTP) is developing a broad-based research program to address potential human health hazards associated with the manufacture and use of nanomaterials. This initiative is driven by the intense current and anticipated future research and development focus on nanotechnology. The goal of these studies is to provide sufficient dose response information on a defined set of nanomaterials with characterized lengths and diameters to allow the development of quantitative hazard assessments for inhalation exposures of these materials. It was proposed to develop a broad based research project to evaluate the comparative inhalation toxicity after subchronic and chronic exposure of different nano materials. In support of NTPs goal following various chemistry tests are performed on different test articles (multiwalled carbon nanotubes, fullerene C60, titanium dioxide). The tasks includes, bulk material procurement and analysis, method development &chemical analysis, dose formulation development, biological sample method development &analysis, etc.